Forum:Griffin Strategy Vol.3
Does the Griffin Strategy Vol. 3 really exist in Dragon Forged cave? I've farmed those 2 book piles for over and hour, and still nothing. Am I just having bad luck? ---- It definitely exists, though the chance for getting one in Post-Game might be nearly 0% (A Friend and me farmed like 6 Hours). The only good Time to get one is during The Cypher Quest. I got 2 with one try, but never had that luck again. If your on PS3 I can gift it to you. I made a Forgery, just in case. (like this for Example) XD PSN: blackarcher35 15:47, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yes, I did it on The Cypher Quest, and I had the 3 dragon tears, and finally got it. I did not know you could forge those. Good to know! My pawn would not learn Griffon 1 & 2 (meaning the already know it), he did learn Griffen 3, but still doesn't have 3 stars. Is that a number count issue? ---- Many Enemies require a set amount of Kils for the 3rd Star to trigger. I think a Pawn needs to wittness 15 Griffin-Kills. But you never truly know, how much the Killcount acutally is, as the History only shows un-hired Kills. Simply finishing the Quest Griffin's Bane over and over should trigger it. Or if your Lucky, you can still encounter them on the Field, though difficult, as they flee after getting too much Damage. -__- 18:22, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Is there a Vol. 3 for Arch Hydra? I still need 3rd star for the 2 hydras. ---- Afraid there is no Scroll for the Hydra 3rd Star Knowledge, but there is a very easy way to accomplish that. Check the Hydra Page, I added a Note for the Barrel-tossing. After I did it the 3rd or 4th Time all 3 of Pawns had the 3rd Star on Hydra's. Be sure to make your Pawn a Mage, unarmed Mages just run around doing nothing. As long as the Hyda won't get hit, you should be good on this one. :) 09:44, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- OK, thank you for that info. The page suggest putting the game on hard, which is a good idea. The archer soldier keeps knocking the heads off, and I never get to throw the barrel. ---- Weird, I never encountered a Problem with the Soldiers. If they were Attacking the Hydra, they seamed to only missed it. The only Solution I can think of is to grab the Archer's and throw them to the Hydra, so they get eaten. Also: In my encounters with that Hydra, Arrows from Pawns took out like 4 Health-Bars, without even severing a Head. So from a NPC it shouldn't be possible. (??) Have you chosen Mage for your Pawn as Vocation and unequipped his/her Staff? (Fighter's still attack Enemies unarmed, don't know about Strider's) 09:49, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- I just unequip my pawns and stand there, waiting for the cutsceene, but everytime the archer soldier kills it (the last 3 times I've tried it). You can't pick the soldier up nor throw the barrel bomb at him (in the rift tent self there are 2). So now I will put the game on hard mode. ----